Ménage a trois
by Seductive Venus
Summary: She was a part of a ménage a trois and she had no regrets. -HikaruxHaruhixKaoru-


**Ménage a trois**

oOoOoOo

Mornings would find them having breakfast on the elegant and well-furnished loft. They discussed art, music and business. Room service would give them artful but delicious delicacies. Soft jazz music filled the air.

They were comfortable, relaxed even. It took a while to get used to their unusual arrangement. But they took to it as if they'd planned it all along. There weren't any awkward silences; there was only laughter, love and fun.

"I think lawyers should dress better," Kaoru Hitachiin said thoughtfully. She laughed and told him that she was too busy to think about it.

"I agree," said Hikaru Hitachiin.

The next day, they presented her with a new wardrobe that they designed especially for her. She was touched by their efforts.

They were still scions of a huge business empire. Their mother remained a powerful figure in the fashion industry. Maybe it was in their genes or maybe it was their destiny. They were designers in their own right and owned their separate brands. She was proud that they were the toasts of the fashion world.

There were nights when they worked late to finish a project. She was worried for them but they told her not to. They were happiest when they were busy and working to beat a deadline. She was amused that they dabbled in so many projects that were all promising and profitable. They often joked that it was their magic touch.

Haruhi Fujioka was their pride and joy. She was a formidable and brilliant lawyer; she was clearly following her mother's footsteps. They worked hard to relieve her stress. They made her laugh and dream. She remembered her youthful ideals when she became too jaded or cynical because of them.

It had been so many years since they graduated from high school. They had been classmates in the prestigious Ouran High School. They had been friends and comrades in the famous Host Club.

She stirred her coffee. A smile lit up her face.

The twins were inseparable since birth. They existed in a world of their own making until she came along. It was inevitable that they would grow up, expand their world and enrich their lives with relationships. They treated each other like siblings at first. The boys loved to tease her but they always took care of her. She was their sister, their best friend. She was the first person that they let inside their hearts.

Maybe it was inevitable, she thought. Perhaps we were all meant to fall in love.

They loved her. She loved them as she loved her friends.

For the sake of maintaining equilibrium of the Host Club, they did not pursue their romantic interest. Except for Hikaru, of course. He fought against Tamaki Suoh by confessing to her. She didn't mean to reject him; she was so confused. She thought that they would always be her friends.

The Host Club separated ways when they graduated. Haruhi continued to study law. She didn't hear from any of them for a long time. That was until she left her first firm to pursue another direction.

Haruhi sipped coffee. She looked out of the high windows and into the street. Rain splattered against the windows. It seemed so long ago.

She was broke and hopeless. It was as if no one wanted to hire her. She knew that the decision was correct because she didn't want to work for anybody who didn't match her ideals. It was a career move that she needed to take. She thought it would be easy to get back on track. It wasn't.

The call from the Hitachiin twins was a surprise. They advised her to drop by an office in Tokyo and bring her curriculum vitae. She was surprised when they called back to say that she got the job. She was even more surprised when she realized that she was representing the Hitachiin twins.

Kaoru took her out to dinner first. They caught up with each other's lives over coffee and cake. It became a regular routine to meet up every two weeks for lunch or dinner. She was pleasantly shocked when Hikaru joined them one night.

They plied her with gifts and trips. She was enjoying herself around them again. The twins were always charming and effervescent. They didn't mention their past attempts to win her heart. They let her get used to having them both around.

She didn't like it when they bought things for her. But they love doing it for her, they insisted. She liked working hard for her possessions. They liked working hard to make her happy. So they stopped giving and started working.

Haruhi wasn't even surprised when Kaoru proposed. They were definitely dating. She was proud that she wasn't the same naïve sixteen-year-old girl. What really surprised her was that she was dating both of them and they didn't seem to mind.

She was always with Hikaru or Kaoru. There were many times that all three were together. She didn't feel awkward at all. She realized that she loved them both passionately and equally.

"We could share," suggested Hikaru. "I'm not jealous or anything."

"I'm used to sharing," Kaoru chuckled "You should get used to having."

It was unexpected. It was true love.

"You're quiet," a deep voice said.

Haruhi looked up with a smile. She moved a little to make room for him on the couch. "Oh it's you."

"What're you thinking about?" he asked. He was also carrying a mug of coffee. She knew that there lots of sugar in it. Hikaru liked sweets more than Hikaru. "You've been very quiet since breakfast."

She pulled her legs up into the couch. He got up and lifted them so that they rested on his lap. Without saying anything, he began to massage her toes through her socks. She purred.

"I don't know how we can manage this…" she said softly.

"Manage what?" he prodded. "Don't you like our little ménage a trois?"

Haruhi laughed. Threesome was a better word. "I like it very much."

"We love you and you love us. It's only natural." Hikaru said as he leaned over to kiss her open mouth. She kissed him back just as passionately. He never stopped thanking God for the day that Haruhi realized she loved him and his twin.

"But it's not natural," she said in a small voice as they broke apart. "I can't have two men…"

"You have us." The older Hitachiin twin said firmly. "There's a difference. We're twins. We're two people who are also one whole person."

Haruhi crinkled her nose. "That didn't sound right."

Hikaru massaged her right foot gently. He knew her weak spot. She gave a contented sigh as he forced her tense muscles to relax. It was an old conversation. Haruhi might not care about genders but she cared a lot about relationships.

"It does. We're all yours. Aren't you lucky?" Kaoru said suddenly. The two looked up to meet his twinkling eyes. He moved Haruhi out of the way, sat down and let her rest her head on his lap. The twins exchanged looks that only they understood.

"'To be loved by two men who have such a close relationship, ah, what stimulation!'" quoted Hikaru. She giggled as she remembered those words. They'd explained their act a long time ago.

"I guess so…" She said in mock-doubt. "The world thought it was unusual."

They heard the underlying thoughts in her words. She was worried about the world and its reaction. They felt bad but they wouldn't want to give her up without a fight.

"It doesn't matter. What you do with your life is your choice. Your private affairs are yours," said Kaoru gently "You don't need to explain everything. If you hear more gossip, sue them."

"We have so much money to throw away in lawsuits," Hikaru agreed.

"They're jealous of you. You have two handsome men at your beck and call," said the younger twin.

Haruhi laughed until tears came into her eyes. She appreciated their efforts. The fault was all theirs.

"Want us to convince you again?" Hikaru said in a husky voice.

His eyes darkened with desire. He removed her socks and kissed her little toes one by one. She giggled because it tickled. Kaoru stroked her chin-length hair as if to soothe her. She met his kiss just as passionately.

Haruhi felt her heart beat faster. She felt love and passion rushing around her body like a sparkling stream. She loved them, oh, how she loved them both. They were her friends, her lovers, and her soulmates.

They whisked her away to their bedroom, their private haven. They closed the door to the world that might not accept them, might not understand. It was here that they were true and free. Past or future didn't matter. All that mattered was here.

Later, they lay together in sweet silence.

Haruhi was wrapped in blankets and two pairs of arms. She felt warm; she felt loved. They lay on either side of her and even in sleep, their fingers were linked. Dark ash hair melded with reddish brown. She looked up to the clear mirrors that adorned the ceiling. Mirror images still.

She smiled and kissed both boys' foreheads. If she only she had two hearts, she'd give it to both of them. But for her only one heart, they shared. They rejoiced in her choice. They returned her love a thousand-fold.

They tightened their loose hugs. Even in dreams they were synchronized. She felt happy and content that she was included in their world. She was part of them and they were a part of her.

She was a part of a ménage a trois and she had no regrets.

oOoOoOo

**A/N:** I couldn't resist it. It was too good to pass up. I hope it made some sense… Ménage a troi was a French phrase for "threesome".


End file.
